Sadistic
by Shockwave1
Summary: Lawrence the 3rd has started a tournament with high stakes and one crazy rule. Some tourny fanatics are insisting that Ash and Misty battle them! Or are they fanatics? please Read & Review! Part 1 is rated R and is found in Action. Also on bio page
1. Part 1

Sadistic

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon. Not part of series.

PG-13

Part 2

* * *

The bullet tore through the adjacent cubicle wall as pink goo followed it. Brains? No. Part of a ditto. Another fake. That's what she had been shooting at all day. The ditto reformed to its body and slid under the cubicle with the bullet hole in it. The goo on the wall fell of and traced after the Ditto.

"We need to get out of here", said the teenage Misty as she helped Sabrina up from the floor she fell to. Misty dragged her along behind her as Kadabra floated at their heels. The 2 dittos seemed to be coming together back where they came from. Little spewed appendages began to sprout forward.

"That's how Ditto get's around! We can't out run it!" yelled Sabrina. Misty knew she was right. There was no way they could escape the pink blob chasing them. Then she got an idea. Looking in the cubicles that she passed by she finally found what she was looking for. Under the desk inside was an extension cord. Misty pushed Sabrina into the cubicle on the other side. Rolling under the desk, Misty grabbed the lamp on top of the desk, plugged its cord into the extension cable she plugged into tan outlet and turned the lamp on just before the Ditto went for Sabrina. The light caught the Dittos' attention.

Misty threw the lamp into the large mass of goo that was ditto, ran by as ditto engulfed the lamp and started to destroy it and she grabbed Kadabra and Sabrina while jumping into the cubicle wall knocking it over as the dittos were electrocuted unconscious. Misty pulled out her gun again and got up to check the place out. The dittos laid there smoking and not moving. As she went to inspect the fainted pokemon, to red beams hit them and they disappeared into their pokeballs. Only the silhouette of Duplica could be seen at the exit thanks to the bright light of the outdoors. Misty began firing over in that direction, narrowly missing Duplica as she ran out.

"She's gone and I still can't sense her mind", said Sabrina as Misty went back to help her friend up.

"At least she is gone; I wouldn't want to face her again anyways".

Duplica went into the bushes near the Dell Tech Support building to change into a lady in a redress that was sure to stand out in public. She looked towards the direction of the Pokemon Center and saw a Burger King. She decided she would walk to the center and get something to eat on the way. Trihop city had a lot of tall buildings and places to go. Perfect for a city wide pokemon battle with the one she had been looking for. She knew that she wasn't the only one seeking out the one trainer that would prove to be a great adversary. This meant she wasn't gonna let anyone stand in her way. Duplica blended her way into the crowd of business men and women like a red Smartie® in plate of coffee beans. Then along came the yellow M&M. Some blonde guy wearing a Hawaiian T shirt and blue shorts. They barely looked at each other as they walked by but the Blonde guy heard a voice in his ear was astonished and turned around to pull out a pistol at the same time Duplica had.

The binoculars focused in on the fake red haired woman. 'What is she doing here?' Jessie thought to herself. Wearing a suit and skirt Jesse watched to see how this would play out. People around them began to run about searching for something to hide behind or a place to escape. The effect was a large open circle surrounded by people who were lying down and crawling away.

"The challenge", said Duplica to James as he took of the wig. 

"Of course but you have to get through me. Oh and aren't you going the wrong way?" said James as he put his gun away and pulled out a Growlithe.

"Tear her pokemon to shreds Growlithe", commanded James as he held onto the pokeball and smirked, "This should be easy". Duplica put her own gun away and pulled out her first ditto that was still weak from the last battle.

"Ditto. Let him tear you to shreds". The slightly larger than normal ditto stood there as a fire dog sunk its teeth and claws into the rubber-jello-like substance. Pink was everywhere as the pokemon shook the goo splattering it around himself.

"Hmm that wasn't much of a fight now was it?" asked James sarcastically. Duplica held up her right hand.

"Oh it's not over yet", she said as she pointed to the sky everyone looked up except Duplica who watched her plan go perfectly.

"What I don't see anything this is boring. I won Growlithe retu–", said James as he interrupted himself mid-sentence to see that the pink goo had disappeared. Growlithe looked back at James and then down at the ground also noticing that the Ditto's remains were gone. Duplica began laughing as Growlithe began to bark more in frustration then at nothing. James eyes widened as he looked at his companion and believed that this would be the last time he saw his best friend again.

* * *

A/N: currently part 3 to P.E. is nearly 3 quarters finished. I'll get it up soon. I don't think I'll write more of Journey my Foot until after P.E. part 3. Next part to this coming soon.

Shockwave


	2. Part 2

Sadistic

Disclaimer: Story not part of series.

PG-13: Violence, graphic descriptions, language.

Part 3

* * *

A perfectly clear puddle seemed to slide towards Growlithe like an enclosing ring of water. James began to panic.

"Growlithe, jump towards me" said James as he moved his arms beckoning Growlithe towards him. The frightened pokemon followed James' command and jumped mindlessly over the puddle.

"Ditto, use wall trap now", said Duplica to her currently clear pokemon. After saying this, an incredibly hard pink wall rose up from the brick of the sidewalk and hit Growlithe in the gut. Growlithe landed on his side and slid towards James. James ran up to his best buddy and held him in his arms.

"I'm sorry Growl, here take a long deserved brake", said James as he recalled Growlithe to his pokeball. He looked up at Duplica. Then the sky. It began to drizzle.

"Well that was a silly mistake getting in close with a tricky pokemon like Ditto. Well it won't happen again", he said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Victribel!" yelled James as he threw the right infront of Ditto.

"Ditto engulf that Pokeball before it can come out" commanded Duplica to her oversized amoeba.

"Ditto!!" it said as it zipped through the air like someone through a bucket of liquid dish soap. James looked at Duplica and he wasn't happy. 'This girl has been tricking me throughout this entire battle'.

"That move may be unsactioned by the Pokemon League but I don't care", said James as he smiled at the Girl.

"Hey these are Lawrence's rules now James", replied Duplica as a pink version of Victribel seemed to be struggling against it's own skin. 'Soon Victribel will run out of air and I'll loose. I gotta think of something', thought a frustrated James. Then it hit him.

"Vitribel slash attack", commanded James as his smile grew larger. 2 white slashes were seen and nothing happened then Ditto fell to the ground in 2 pieces. Vitribel stepped out of the remains and regrouped towards James. Ditto reformed and went back towards Duplica.

"Vitribel, razor leaf attack now", commanded James to his plant. Vitribel began shooting leaves at Ditto but it began to counter with tackle and punch combined it tried to press on but could only inch closer to Vitribel. The barrage of leaves was too powerful.

"Remember Vitribel, Vary your attack use large leaves and use a bunch of small leaves one of them is bound to work", stated James to his struggling Pokemon. Victribel began to randomize it's attack and it wasn't long before it found a weakness. A wall of little razor leaves was sure to stop the Ditto. Surprisingly enough the Ditto was cut into a bunch of tiny pieces. Slowly it reformed and went over to Duplica.

"Ditto Ditto Dit", he said as tried to explain the sad predicament to Duplica.

"Don't worry little guy. Wait until they leave a big opening", said Duplica in hopes they would make a big mistake. Duplica knew that if Ditto was separated again it would take all of its energy to reform it's self.

"Victribel, use stunspore", commanded James. 'If this Works I will have beaten one of her Pokemon. Victribel fired a dense cloud of stunspore straight for Ditto.

"Ditto turn into a jet's fan blade and blow that cloud right back at 'em!" commanded Duplica to her Pokemon. Seconds later just before the cloud would have arrived a newly formed Jet fan was blowing the cloud back at them at a higher speed.

"Sheild your airways Victribel", commanded James to his pokemon. Both of them had their backs turned to the stunspore as they shielded their faces.

"Listen to me Victribel. If you can it that fan with one of your curviest and biggest leaves, we will win", said James to the large fruit.

Victribel roatated slightly to left as Ditto blew air at them. The plants eyes narrowed as it pulled out a razor sharp leaf. Victribel threw the huge leaf backwards at Duplica to cut Ditto perfectly. Ditto losing a hold on many spinning parts couldn't hold them together because of high centrifugal force. For about the 4th time that day, pink goo flew everywhere.

Ash sat in his room reading a manga comic (I dunno Yu-Gi-Oh!) when the doorbell rang. Ash got up and went down stairs to check who it was. Looking through the peep hole he saw 4 trainers that seemed tough and wanted a battle. Lawrence was really pissing him off with the stupid tournament and its stupid rule. Ash was gonna make it look like he wasn't even home. When he went back upstairs though, there were about 10 people outside looking at his house. That was it, he had to get out of there. Ash woke up Pikachu and picked him up from his bed. Looking out the window he saw his means of escape. The city bus! The bus would pass by the street that was infront of the houses behind his backyard in about 2 minutes. Ash quickly put on his Pokemon Neo sweat shirt and ran downstairs. Looking in through the window was a man ph a Pokebelt and a Tangela at his feet. Ash was startled so he ran back upstairs. 'How the hell am I supposed to get out of here when there's a tonne of battle happy people outside', thought Ash to himself as he looked out a backyard window. The city bus made its turn around the corner 4 or 5 blocks down and was coming up the backyard street now. Ash had to get there. His mother had gone the market and wouldn't be back for a while so he snuck downstairs, set the alarm, went back upstairs into his the room across the hall and went out the window sliding on a telephone line. Ash slid down the telephone poll without even making a peep to attract attention. Ash had arrived at the stop and was looking at the bus coming up the street. He did a little dance and adjusted his Pikachu filled bac-pac. Pulling out a bus ticket the door opened and adults wearing Pokebelts and bags walked out. Ash didn't think twice before running towards the beach.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the story. I uploaded a story with a lot of swears for such a small size (I guess) and nothing happens. I upload another chapter to the story and they suddenly notice the 3 swears in the first part and the mild violence (human look a like ditto's splattering [what?!?! It's what they do] and the immense use of guns). They remove my upload privileges for a week when I should be the one yelling at them right now. Anyways they should make the rules more visual then giving it a microscopic (exaggeration) link to a boring hard to understand page. I mean we're mostly teens here. Give us a rules in our faces if you want us to follow them and They should restrict the amount of swears in a PG 13 part or at least the frequency of it. Well, Pokemon Ex part 3 should be up by Thursday this week and part 4 will be up son too. Journey my foot I'm putting of for a longer time then I thought. But whatever. The next part to this is coming soon too stay frosty.

Shockwave 2003

P.S. Because I lost part 1 to Sadistic, I'll have to re write it and post it alone as R (Restricted viewing to older Teens and adults). That doesn't mean you little ones should go their cause it's there though. You don't really need the first part to understand the story anyways. My new smiley face is : kill or :E I am so bored now. cya


	3. Part 3

Sadistic

Disclaimer: this part and successive parts are not part of the Pokemon Franchise.

PG-13: (X-Violence, Language)

Part 4

Sabrina spoke with Nurse Joy about the situation that had arisen thanks to Lawrence the Thirds new so called tournament; the conversation was shit from the beginning. A psychic and psychic pokemon expert like her could easily see the unnatural flow of the voice. She new that when she took action, nurse Joy would get scared and freak. This would cause the guy to turn on Joy. Joy seeing the immediate trouble would duck. The guy would shoot with his semi automatic hand gun igniting the oxygen tank behind Joy sending the front desk sky high (killing both Joy and Sabrina) increasing the pressure inside the room and breaking the glass that would eventually fly back and kill him

            She was supposed to think up a way to counter act this with the help of her ability but she was too tired and lazy. Instead, she brought up her left arm and positioned it quickly without even having to look so that the light from the center house lights would be reflected off her swatch watch into the mans eyes. This gave her enough time to roll over the desk as the man recovered from his blinding. Once there she grabbed onto Joy and dragged her down as she screamed in fright. There was no more time left for her she could already see the soon to be explosion caused by the bullet ricocheting off the sink's side into the pressure gauge that would break spraying oxygen into the near by mobile Life Sign® computer-hook-up-to-vitals heat sinks.

Opening a desk cupboard door while running with Joy, Sabrina ripped off the door and jumped slightly while staying low with Joy onto the bottom of a stretcher (under-table). Sabrina braced the board onto the legs of the stretcher as the explosion came. The blast pushed them since they were on a cart. They rolled all the way out the front door.

'Good now I can kick his ass with my Alakazam'

Wartortle, was fighting surprisingly well since it hadn't been used lately. Ash was defending nothing but the sea. Why did he have to run toward the ocean.

"Come on let's try the new technique. Water Force attack", said Ash as fast as he could since the battle fest numbers seemed to be increasing. . Wartortle held out his hands to his side like he was holding a bomb vertically. As he drew his arms back water seemed to collecting around (and on) his body and drawing towards his little hands. Once there the water formed into a little ball between his hands. Slowly the ball collected more water. The electabuzz wouldn't stop attacking him and all Wartortle could do was dodge and charge up his attack. When one random bolt of lightning seemed to be going straight for the turtle, Ash told Wartortle to kick up as much sand as possible. It worked. The sand got in the way of the lightning attack. The rapid ionization – oxidization/combustion reaction of the Silicon Dioxide produced an explosion that blasted Wartortle back into the water. Luckily before the blast, Wartortle (water ball and all) retreated into his shell just in time. After getting up with the ball of water in his hand, Wartortle began to channel the water he was standing in to the ball of water that contained more water than it looked like it did. As the electibuzz charged up another attack Wartortle released the ball of water that was 40 times as pressurized as it was before he entered the water. It looked just like a ryuuken (is that right); the way he released it to the way it flew. The ball created a wake of water and sand still maintaining a distance of a bout a foot above the surfaces. The electabuzz releasesd his attack but it was too late. The ball was already to close to be completely evaporated. The impact sent Elecatabuzz careening into the other approaching crazy trainers. Once there, Wartortle could tell the ball was to explode. This created a small crater filled with only a quarter of the 20 trainers that approached. The other 15 were blasted back about 20 metres all drenched and sore.

The electabuzz's trainer watched this and didn't see the thunder shock coming at him baring temporary muscular attrafee (spelleing?). Ash thanked Wartortle as he returned him to his pokeball and ran west. It wouldn't be long before all the pokemon trainers woke up.

"Pikachu I need you to use your EM waves to signal any pokemon in the area for help".

Pikachu just sparked his ears slowly and the faintest yellow tint couldn't really be seen at all around Pikachu's body. Suddenly a ton of Chinchou jumped out of the ocean and ran towards Pikachu and Ash. 'No offense Pikachu but what are they possible going to do'.

Pikachu stopped and let the chinchou come close to him. After a short conversation that was coaxed for speed by Ash. Pikachu ran out into an open space and Called to the Chinchou. All of the Chinchou used Thunder shock on Pikachu who was trying his best to keep the energy from making an involuntary discharge.

Once they were finished pikachu walked over to Ash.

"Pikapi, pi pika, pikapika Pi Pi pikachu, ka chu",said pikachu to Ash.

"Wait a sec it MIGHT hurt me!?"

"Chu"

"Well then Fire away what choice do I have" said Ash. Pikachu thanked the chinchou and jumped up into Asgh's Arms. Ash clenched his teeth as he felt his hairs on his body stand up. Pikachu let loose the most power normal discharge ever. It was at least 100 times as powerful as any other attack ever done by anyone. The polarization of Ash and pikachu contradicted the charge on the air molecules and earth around and beneath them. Ash was in excrutiating pain while Pikachu was enjoyi it. Suddenly Ash and Pikachu rocketed into the air over Pallet. Heading straight for the Viridian Forest.

Misty never thought she would be using guns so much at 16 but she had to do what she had to do. She missed Ash and was scared. Easy picking was what was going through the peoples minds who passed her by on the street late that night. She waited for Erika inside who was trying choosing a staff to use to fight if she ever had to. Misty was still wearing a blue dress that went as low as her thighs before cutting off with a latge vertical Zig zag pattern. She was now wearing a trench coat but her dress to complete the Cerulean city quadroon could still be seen. An old Chevy impala drove up with a bunch of guys in it giving her booty calls. Misty saw that they were trainers and hoped they would recognize her' the car drove away slowy at the same speed it came. She sighed relief and looked at her feet.

A quiet screech was heard. Misty shot her head up and saw the car reversing quickly. Misty had to move fast. She pulled out twin M92s while running into the street. Aiming at the car she discharged the 30 double action rounds at the Car before her. They came to a dead halt and got out of the car pushing the injured ones infront of them onto the damp and cold road. Misty turned around, ran and jumped in through the window. Erika didn't even need to look back, she just paid the man and ran into the area behind the shop.

"Misty quick over here", she called. Misty got up and ran to the door leading to the back jogging to a virtual stop as she approached the door crunching glass under her Nevada boots. The guys stormed the front palce and shot the man at the counter in the right lung. The man fell to the ground gasping for air and sounded the alarm. Erika and Misty ran through the back door of the shop into the hallway connecting all the rooms and then out the back door. Another screech was heard as the car entered the ally. Misty and Erika ran again this time out of the ally, across the street behind the shop, over a guard rail down a slope onto anther guard rail and off a cliff. The car tried it's best to keep up with the duo but the hits bumps and drops it kept taking nearly destroyed it. As Misty and Erika jumped, The car unstable and way unbalanced flew off the cliff as well right over Misty's and Erica's head spinning. After it splashed down there were no remenants or survivors. Misty and Erika swim back to shore and head for Erika's gym in Celadon where they currently were. Misty wondered and worried about Ash. She was hoping he was faring as well with the other trainers.

When Ash opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Nurse joy and and Officer Jenny looking at him upside down. Pikachu scurried up ontop of Ash to greet him in bed at the Pokemon Center in Viridian city. 

"I… I need to get to Ceru …", he said as he sat up. 

"Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere in this condition. You need you're rest. You're muscles won't be able to take much more pain since you gave you're entire body a cramp. You probably didn't know but when we found you, you were as stiff as a board", said Joy as she pushed him back down into his bed.

"You're lucky to be alive" was the last things he heard from Jenny as he drifted away again.

It was about 7:00 pm when Ash woke up again. He felt fine so he got up out of bed and walked around to see if he could still travel. He picked up a napping Pikachu and put him in his bag. Then he checked around the corner of the storage room and saw nurse Joy doing the inventory. She'd be done soon which meant he'd have to get out really fast. He ran over to the door and cringed as the automatic doors slid with a distinctive loud sound did what the did. Nurse Joy got up to great the new trainer but when she got out she saw none. Jenny was tending to a social matter when she turned around and noticed her bike was gone.

A/N the part was fast but I'm still working on Pokemon EX. That will be up soon. I also now prefer the names The First Shockwave or Shockwave # 1.


	4. Part 4

Sadistic

Part 4

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not part of the Pokemon Series. The characters in this story are not mine but owned by Nintendo of Japan, Gamefreak and ShoPro.

* * *

Midnight. Ash arrived in Cerulean city and he could hear the police radio asking for a look out on him. He arrived at the Pokemon city gym only to see Brock already there helping Daisy, Violet and Lily pack up and put their bags in his car.

"Brock? What are you doing here?" Ash said surprised. Brock startled looked over to see the owner of the motorbike.

"ASH what the hell is wrong with you!!! Haven't u heard yet. There's a search going on for you right now by the police. Why did you––" said Brock interrupted.

"Brock judging by all of our current situations I'm pretty sure we could relate to his situation, OK!?" said Violet glaring at Brock.

"Misty had gotten on the trail of something really big before we lost contact with her. The last thing she told us was 'Ur all in danger. Get out of Cerulean'. It was a text message and no we still can't contact her. We believe her and us plan on getting her and getting out of here till things cool down. Lawrence is putting the entire archipelago at risk with this stupid Tournament and its stupid rule". Daisy had been a little more intuitive lately when she heard her sister might have been in danger. Ash looked all around and could hear midnight Pokemon battles going on.

"I came here to help, that's all" said Brock as he finished loading everything.

"I got an idea, come with me to the police station, I'll drop off the bike and we can head to where ever Misty is right now" suggested Ash walking back to the bike.

"PIKA!!!" screamed Pikachu. Ash stopped and looked at the opening of his bag when a bullet tore through his right arm. If pikachu hadn't ... he would've ... He ducked behind the bike and motioned the rest of them to get down as he clutched his arm. He began rolling it to them. Daisy, save for the tears in her eyes, looked as cautious and prepared as her sisters. She was beside Brock who had a protective arm around her. The situation looked grim.

Misty walked into the room of the soldier. He was beginning to undress. Misty knocked him out. Celadon city's military air field... Misty changed into the young private's clothes and left the room. After 3 guards passed by the hallway's end, Misty ran to the staircase exit and quickly descended the stairs. After exiting the building, Misty waved her hands in the air.

"That's the signal! Sabrina you're up", said Erika quietly. Sabrina stood up in the bushes outside the compound. Immediately her eyes flashed pinkish purple and an oil canister blew up causing the rest in the vicinity to explode as well. Misty hid behind a truck as soldiers ran by.

"Wait not yet....not yet.... WAIT.... OK go!" said Sabrina sensing a look outs field of view leaving them. Erika took the suggestion and ran to meet misty to the right of the fence and halfway inside the compound. They began to hijack a prepped YF-22 ...

Misty pulled out a cell phone that was in the soldier's pocket. She began to text message her sisters.

'Sibs... I love you all so much. And that's why I'm doing this. I let this get out of hand, I made the experiment. It's my fault so many pokemon and people died. I hope you can forgive me... if I make it. I'm putting an end to the madness now. No one should wield anything so destructive. Erika is here with me too. She is doing it for all the people who died in her gym during the fire. If I don't make it, tell Ash I love him. Bye Brock. Daisy, Violet, Lily. I'm so sorry. Ch 24 8:30'

Daisy Violet and Lily were crying. Brock was probably too with his head in his hands kneeling. Ash had the phone in his hand and was shaking his head backing up towards the burnt entrance of Celadon's gym.

"SHIT ITS 8:00!!" Ash said running towards Brocks car. A Mazda 3 black. Ash jumped in and burned out from the steps. Brock leaned back and laid there. 10 minutes later Ash had arrived at the military base at Celadon. The same fence where misty had entered. He crawled through we he suddenly froze. Sabrina was trying with all he mental might to hold his will to continue. Then Ash subconsciously sensed a barrier and broke through and continued running.

"Ash stop", said Sabrina. Ash knew who it was then and there.

"I need you're help but you have to trust me", he said running to her. Pikachu jumped out of his bag fully aware and ready to help.

Sabrina had taken over a soldier's mind and led him to prep another air craft. An F-16. Ash hopped in and had Sabrina do the flying. 500 km to Lawrence's air ship.

"What the hell did she plan on doing Sabrina!?!" demanded Ash learning the secondary controls.

"I'll help you stop her. But you must let her complete her job" said Sabrina back at him. Then they could see it the jet Misty and Erika were flying.

Unlike the F-22, the YF-22 has about 10 times the payload. Each rocket contains its own tracking and guidance system. And so Misty and Erika just launched every single rocket they had and asked alakazam to do everything it could to ensure their impact while still protect their own jet from Lawrence's AA defenses.

10 minutes had passed and Erika and Misty had crash landed on the airship. There he was, Lawrence, waiting for them with, the catalyst. The one thing that began all this destruction, all this hatred and sadism. A togetic. But not just any togetic; a dark togetic.

"Before you try to kill me little miss, follow me..." he said walking to a 19th century door that led to the massive foyer. And there inside he had them. The unknown.

'Hundreds', Misty thought, "No thousands". Stood there in wonder; sad wonder. Almost fear. Looking more pessimistic than ever before. She knew the power of the unknown and she had seen in 5 years ago.

"How can I convince the heart of an old man to stop what he is doing?" Misty said to Erika.

"So lemme get this straight... this so called legend right here actually exists and he found another legend far more powerful than I was told by my parents and now he used it to control togetic since they can be contacted .... ethereally for all tense and purposes. Now he's using the power of the unknown to fuel his will to control togetic to its full potential"

"-That togetic is Misty's for sure... it only listened to Misty. And now its here under the control of the unknown. Is there anything u can do Sabrina to control togetic from here-" asked Ash whispering from the balcony. Sabrina closed her eyes for a moment.

"There's to much ethereal communication and transfer of energy to successfully create a link with anyone or anything down there", she informed Ash while looking at Erika who was pulling out a tiny vial.

"Erika no" Sabrina tried to say as Erika threw the twirling chemical at Lawrence. It hit him and he passed out.

"Misty, now's your chance, try to––", Erika said interrupted as she flew up and was thrown into a column at the side.

"Erika!!!!" Misty screamed. Ash she ran over to the unconscious.

"I was hoping someone was going to do that", said Lawrence's mind now fully magnified by the unknown.

"This is very bad. As long as the sleep effects of Erika's Seven Nights formula are in effect, Lawrence will not have to worry about working his body since he can't. He's learning to use the full potential of the unknown at an accelerated rate. Before long nothing will be able to stop him." said Sabrina looking at fluctuating orb of unknown and their power.

Sabrina stood up and looked mad. 'Guess I'll have to try she thought'. Running back to the edge of the balcony still out of view, she pulled out a Pokeball and focused her energy to make it invisible. Then she threw it at alakazam making him disappear. Misty looked back and saw alakazam begin to disappear

'Erika must be hear, I have to make it look like she's not' so misty held up a pokeball facing alakazam as if it was being recalled. Lawrence looked at the odd display of pokemon recalling but he was going through his own changes right now. The still invisible ball was recalled back to her hand. Then it was released in front of Ash and Sabrina.

"Aaaaaalllla!". Master it said looking at Sabrina. Sabrina knew there was no time for small talk or even normal talk at all. Sabrina's eyes went furiously purple and Alakazam quickly ran to the edge of the balcony with Sabrina again. Facing the clear but cloudy sky she put her hand on Alakazam's back.

"BROADCAST!" she commanded to Alakazam as his eyes went furiously yellow.

Hundreds of kilometers away on the top of a barely, reachable, dormant volcano an unnatural pokemon's eyes began to turn light purple.

'Who calls me at this time?!' asked Mewtwo. Sabrina.

'You are the source of the incredible power?', transmitted Sabrina, "Alakazam are you translating?".

"Alla ALLLA", it said negatively. Sabrina thought to herself; 'Mew would never bother speaking English. Its own language is much more efficient'.

'I am not Mew. I am Mewtwo'.

* * *

A/N: Boy did I give this story momentum after all these years of not writing. I can finish this installment of the series I call 'Evil' in about 3 chapters of less length. I'm gonna be updating Exnay and no not 'Journey My Foot'. I'm not THAT bored. I started a story called the 'Origin of Pokemon'. Not the first but it will be the best. I'll release it in 2 versions. Condensed and Accomplished.

Shockwave has spoken.

2004


End file.
